My True Feelings
by marcus the hedgehog
Summary: Sonic comes back to Station Square after a year of fighting with Eggman. Everyone is a couple and are happy. Sonic feels now that it is time to reveal his secret to Amy. Review and comment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sonic just got back to Station Square after another long battle with eggman. "Wow this place looks a little different from the time before I left" Sonic said.

After looking around the once familiar city, Sonic went to Mystic Ruins to visit Tails. Sonic arrived at the location of Tail's workshop, only to see a big mansion.

"Guess Tail's moved his workshop or something." Sonic said. Sonic knocked on the door to get some infomation from the homeowners to see where Tail's moved his workshop. The person who answered the door was a orange rabbit wearing a orange dress. She looked awfully familiar to Sonic.

"Mr. Sonic your back!" screamed the rabbit. Sonic could never mistake that soft, innocent, and peaceful voice.

"Cream! Its good to see you again" Sonic said.

Then Sonic was tackled by a flying blue object.

"Chao! chao!" Cheese said.

"Its good to see you again too Cheese" Sonic said.

Cream let sonic into the big mansion. They both sat down on a massive leather couch and started conversing.

"So Cream I was wondering where Tail's moved his workshop and how you managed to get this huge mansion." Sonic asked. Cream just giggled.

"Hey whats so funny?" Sonic said greatly confused.

"Mr. Sonic this is Tail's house and I live with him" Cream said.

Sonic was plain out flabbergasted by her statement.

" Soooo...you and Tail's are a..."

"Couple? Yes we are mr. Sonic" Cream said.

After talking for awhile Cream told Sonic that Tail's was in the garage. Sonic found Tail's working on a new, improved version of the X Tornado.

" Hey Tails!"

"Sonic?"

Tails turned his head to see his bestfriend of many years.

"Sssssooonnniiicc! Your back"

Tails ran to Sonic and tackled him. They didn't talk that long because Tails said the he and Cream had a date tonight.

"Well I'm not gonna hold you back bro. See ya!" Sonic said.

Sonic went to go see knuckles but he was occupied with Rouge.

"Sorry Sonic but I gotta go" Knuckles said.

"Hey Knuckles! GEEEETTTTT BBBAAACCKKK HEEERRREEE NOOOWWW" Rouge said.

"Ummm no."

The last thing sonic saw was Knuckles being hammered by Rouge.

"Next time don't run off while we're having sex!" screamed Rouge.

"Man those two have some serious issues Sonic said.

Sonic found shadow on the street walking with a bright orange hedgehog.

"Shadow!"

"Sonic?"

Sonic and Shadow talked shortly because he had a date with the bright orange hedgehog whose name was Maria.

Sonic saw Silver and Blaze and talked to them. But they were occupied with each other too so the talk was short.

Sonic talked to some other friends and then made his way back to his house.

"Hmmm it feels like I'm missing something" Sonic said to himself.

He then remembered "AMY!"

Amy the hedgehog was sitting in her living room watching a soap opera. The man just revealed his love to the girl and they were having a make-out session.

"If only that could be Sonic and I" she said.

She then heard her doorbell ring.

"Who would be here this late"

Amy grabbed her hammer just in case if it was an intruder. She opened her door and her heart dropped.

"Hey Ames" Sonic said.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Amy said.

"What? I can't visit my favorite girl right now" Sonic said.

Amy just started crying.

"Whoa Ames whats the matter?" Sonic said.

"Its just that I'm so happy to see you again. Everybody thought you were dead and I started to believe them!"

Amy just collapse into Sonic's arms. "Ssshh its okay Amy I'm here right now and I'll never leave you again." Sonic said. "What do you mean?" Amy said.

Sonic let out a sigh. He's been wanting to say this for years. "What I mean is, I always ran from you so my enemies wouldn't target you to get to me. But now that Eggman won't be coming back for awhile I think its okay." "Sonic I...I..I" Amy studdered.

Sonic look striaght into Amy's eyes and said "Amy Rose ever since I saved you from metal sonic, I always loved you."

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Is this a dream? No its too real to be a dream' Amy thought.

"You know I've always loved you Sonic" Amy said.

They looked at each other and kissed. This wasn't any ordinary kiss. It was filled with passion of two lovers that have been separated for years. "Uumm can I come inside" Sonic asked. Amy giggled and said "Of course Sonniku"

Since it was late and raining outside Sonic decided to stay at Amy's house.

"I can sleep downstairs on the couch tonight" Sonic said. "No Sonic you can sleep in my bed with me. I mean we are technically together now right?" Amy said. Sonic smiled and said "Ohh yeah your right."

The two lovers climbed in bed and Amy cuddled with Sonic.

"Goodnight Amy and I love you" Sonic said.

"Goodnight Sonic and I love you too."

And the two lovers concluded their lives without each other and started a new one with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonic awoke to a warm feeling on his chest. Sonic looked down to see it none other than Amy Rose, the hedgehog he loved. He looked around and then he remembered he stayed at Amy's place because of the storm. He looked outside to see it was still raining. He checked the clock on his phone to see it was 10:00. So Sonic decided to wait for Amy to wake up. About five minutes later Sonic felt movement from Amy.

"Good morning" Amy said.

"Good morning" Sonic said.

Amy kissed Sonic and got up to get ready for the day when she suddently stopped.

"Oh yeah the forecast said it was going to rain all day today. So I think I'll just stay in my pajamas today. You hungry Sonic?" Amy said.

"Yeah" Sonic said. "Okay then I'll make breakfast" Amy said. "And I'll help" Sonic said.

Sonic used his amazing speed and strength to pick up Amy and run downstairs.

"Pancakes?" Amy asked. "Yes please" Sonic said.

Soon after Sonic and Amy finished breakfast they decided to watch tv since there was nothing else to do. By the time Sonic looked at the clock it was 5:00. Sonic wanting to go back to his house decided to tell Amy.

"Ames I'm gonna head over to my house to get some stuff" Sonic said.

"Okay be careful" Amy said.

Sonic kissed Amy on the cheek and went on his way. But the time he arrived at his house it was already 5:02. He went straight to his living room and turned on his Xbox 360.

'Okay lets see who is on right now' Sonic thought. To his surprise Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and even Shadow were online. And to make things better they were all playing Call of Duty Black ops. So Sonic decided to join their party to see whats up.

"Hey guys whats up" Sonic said.

"Hey" Knuckles said.

"Hey" Tails said.

"Hey" Silver said.

"Faker" Shadow said.

Sonic smirked and said "And hello to you Shadow."

"Hey Sonic join our game theres a open slot" Tails said.

So the male sonic team played on for hours and hours. "Uuugghhh who has the fuckin' attack dogs!" Shadow said. "Hehe you mad bro?" Silver said.

"No but your a noob."

"No your a noob"

"No your a noob"

"No your a noob"

Sonic getting tired of their arguement said, "Guys chill out. Your both noobs"

"Shut up Sonic!" Shadow and Silver said in union.

Sonic looked at his phone to see it was already ten.

"Sorry guys I gotta go." Sonic said.

"Same here" Knuckles said.

"Cream and I have some 'buisness' to attend to so peace" Tails said.

"Blaze will probaly get mad if she found out I was online this long. See ya Sonic and congrats to Amy." Silver said.

'How did he..ohh yeah he's psychic'

"Ohh so the faker finally admited his feelings. Well congrats to you Sonic" Shadow said.

"Thanks? I guess"

'Ohh man Amy is going to be so mad' Sonic thought. And sure enough when Amy opened her door to Sonic, all he saw were stars.

When Sonic woke up, he was greeted by a painful headache. 'What happend?' Sonic thought. Then he remembered what happend. 'Ohh man Amy is gonna explode if i tell her what happend' Sonic thought.

"Well you finally woke up mr. sleepy head." Sonic turned his head to see Amy sitting there with her trusty Piko hammer.

Sonic didn't know what to say or do so he sat there speechless. Amy getting impatient, was ready to knock Sonic out again. " Okay, okay, I was talking to the guys and lost track of time! I'm sorry!" Sonic exclaimed. Amy just sat there staring at Sonic. Then she jumped on him. "I was worried about you. I thought eggman got you." Amy said on the verge of tears.

Surprised, Sonic got up and pulled Amy into his arms. "Hey Ames, its okay I'm still here right now and I'll never leave you I promise." Sonic said.

"I love you Sonic" Amy said.

"I love you too Ames" Sonic said.

And with that the two lovers fell asleep in each others embrace. On the couch.

_**Please review and I'm happily taking any ideas you have in mind.**_


End file.
